Talk:Legacy Spoilers/@comment-24.76.204.180-20191106044758
k these are the craziest things in nightfall. imma split it into two: ships and plot. get ready cuz this is longggg and this is just ships imma do plot separately ships: this book is dominantly sokeefe, so i'm sorry to the sofitzers. i didn't realise how much work keefe put into the more romantic side of their friendship, but sophie turned up the notches in legacy. the reason i say this is bc if some of you have noticed, keefe wants sophie to be happy more than he wants to be with her, so he holds back. he doesn't grab her hand as much or sit as close to her or hugs her for a bit. but there's one point where they're at sophie's house and she's frustrated about keefe saying bronte could be her father (i'm pre sure it was abt that) so she's like trying, adorably, to rip apart her pillows. and keefe doesn't want to allow himself to get too close so he just like pats her shoulder. but when she starts crying into her hands he, GROWLS something that sophie thought sounded like "screw it" and wraps her in a tight hug and lets her cry on him. such cuties. like they both, at two different times in the book, cried on each other, keefe kept saying that if fitz got upset about matchmaking and the fact that she was unmatchable, she didn't need ppl like that in her life and they both were there for each other and made each other aware of that. i mean like HE SLEPT OVER AT HER HOUSE ( well like he was outside by calla's tree and she was in her room OMG MY HEART (more on that in a bit). ro is the character representation of the entire sokeefe fandom, um, keefe and sophie eat the cookies together at his home, she has to reset her inflicting (more on that too) so it resets all of her abilities. and she's unconscious for three days and keefe never leaves her side ONCE until ro drags him to shores of solace to get him to shower. when tam and glimmer attack keefe, sophie picks him up, all the while holding onto his consciousness as it slowly fades away :'(( and then she tells him to rest and he's unresponsive so she stays with him in the healing centre the same way he stayed with her. as for sofitz, it was kinda cute at some points like when they hung out but the matchmaking and sophie's pressure kinda put a damper on it and i just couldn't appreciate how fitz kept asking sophie about her parents. the most "obvious" part of that as when right after sophie cried on keefe, fitz came to see them hugging or something and all of them (awkwardly) talked. then when keefe BEGGED ro to leave, she asked fitz two questions, both regarding sophie's bio parents. they was along the lines of "what would you do if sophie didn't want to know her parents?" and fitz kept saying "why would she do that" and ro said "i told you to think carefully before you answer" and said he kept dodging the question cuz he thought it was dumb and she kept calling him out on it. for other ships, there was no bianex, no keefiana, no tiana. oh and it's briefly noted during the beginning of team valiant being formed about how close lihn and wylie are and he talks to her about tam, even though we don't know explicitly what was said. if you ship kam, they talk in a way that says they don't hate each other while gisela makes him the "dwarven king" and tam knocks gisela out saying this is for you keefe. of you ship keefex, keefe stands up for dex and they work togther to help find the man keefe delivered the message to at the green door. read the plot one to hear more abt him :'(((((( sorry again this was wayyyy too long.